DA: 15 Years On
by MikeyB89
Summary: This is both an Epiogue for my first story Deathly Hallows: The Other Story Goes into far more detail than the last epilogue and a prologue for my next- harry potter: the Bloodlines Trilogy.


_Hello Everyone. This just something I __wrote to fill in the gap between my first story Deathly Hallows: The Other Story and my upcoming epic Harry potter: The Bloodlines Trilogy which will kick off next week with the prologue for book one Harry Potter and the Line of white Eyes. This piece and the trilogy are in the same continuity as The Other Story so if you haven't read that then I would go and find it or prepare to be confused._

17 Years after the Wizarding War

Harry had just received an urgent floo message from the office. There had been some kind of emergency in Scotland. As he hurriedly rushed out the door kissing his wife goodbye as he did so he nearly knocked a framed newspaper page of the wall……

DAILY PROPHET SPECIAL ADDITION!!!!!  
15 YEARS ON FROM THE WIZARD WAR WE GIVE A WHOLE ADDITION DEDICATED TO NOW NOT SO YOUNG HEROES THE DA INCLUDING AN INTERVIEW WITH NEW SECRETARY FOR MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT HERMIONE WEASLEY!!!!!!

THE DA: WHERE ARE THEY NOW

By Ernest Scribbler

We all know the tales of what that special generation achieved in the wizard war but where are the warriors of the DA now and how have they settled into the wizarding world. I set out to collect all of their stories and you can read a full account of my investigation in my new book In the Footsteps of Heroes: Finding the DA, on sale now at Flourish and Blotts or by mail order for just 7 Galleons.

After the war those in the DA who had just completed their seventh year seemed reluctant to part ways. It is possible that they had no idea how to fit into the working wizard world or perhaps they simply wanted a period of peace but Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnegan Prewett, Dean Thomas, Pavarti and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown and Neville Longbottom all spent most of the next year living off their reward money at the house of Seamus Finnegan Prewett. The vast majority spent the year doing as little as possible although Hermione Granger did pass six Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests at the end of that school year having missed her last year at Hogwarts because of the war.

Other members of the DA went straight into work at the end of the war. George Weasley restarted Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the business he had started two years previously with his twin Fred Weasley who was tragically killed like so many others in the final battle at Hogwarts.. The year immediately following the war like a holiday and so the real story of the rest of their lives did not start until the following September. Here included are recaps of the fortunes of the those Gryffindor students who left Hogwarts directly after the war. Look out tomorrow and Wednesday for the corresponding pieces on the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw members of the DA.

Harry Potter __

It feels sensible to start with Harry as of all the heroes that year it is his deeds that are perhaps the greatest and best remembered. After the year spent living at house of Seamus Finnegan Prewett Harry was reunited with his former girlfriend Ginny Weasley who, being a year younger, had spent the past year finishing her education at Hogwarts. Harry settled in London in the house he had inherited from his godfather Sirius Black the man once thought to be a Death Eater who died in the now famous Battle at the Ministry. For a year he worked as a freelance dark wizard catcher, refusing many offers from the ministry of magic because of a great deal of bad feeling between himself and the ministry resulting from the extremely questionable way the ministry handled the re-emergence of He Who Must Not be Named before the war. However in 2001 Harry was persuaded by Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, who introduced massive reforms after the war, into applying for his Auror's licence.

It was around this time that he proposed to long term girlfriend Ginny Weasley who accepted. They were due to marry in the summer of 2002 but as the country was plunged into the first neo-death eater crisis just two weeks before the wedding was postponed due to Harry's considerable commitments with the Auror squad. However when the crisis was ended that October with the capture and imprisonment of Blaise Zabini the wedding went ahead and Harry Potter married Ginny Weasley on 7th of November 2002. In the 10 and a half years since then Harry and Ginny have lived at Harry's house in London and have had three children. James Sirius Potter arrived in May 2004 followed by Albus Severus Potter in February 2006 and Lily Luna Potter in October 2008. Lily was born only a month after another happy event for the family when Harry took over from John Williamson as Head of the Auror Office after Williamson retired.

The very next year he led the Auror to a swift victory in the second neo-death eater crisis. In 2010/11 he worked heavily with former schoolmates Hermione Weasley and Dean Thomas to resolve the Vampire/Werewolf war which erupted in Dorset and raged for five moths (Hermione Weasley was at that point the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Dean Thomas was at that point leading the Dangerous Magical Creature Response Unit).

Hermione Weasley

Early on in the year 2000 Hermione left the house of Seamus Finnegan Prewett where she had been staying with friends since the resolution of the war and took up residence in a small flat in London. This was due to her continuing work with SPEW, the charity she had set up herself at Hogwarts which worked towards improving the life and working conditions of House Elves. To pay for this apartment she took up a role at the daily prophet where she used her weekly column as an outlet for her pro-house elf views. This won her many fans and soon she was able to stage reasonably large protests against the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. These however fell on deaf ears until in early 2003 Lauren Jenkins, who was sympathetic to SPEW, became Head of the Department and invited Hermione to come on her staff and make changes from their. After a bit of initial reluctance Hermione accepted, handing over leadership of SPEW to Jonathan Elmes who had helped to run the charity for the past year. Hermione started as Junior Secretary, a position she remained in for 6 years.

By this time Hermione had married long term flame Ron Weasley in March 2002 and they had bought a house in the country near the village of Ottery St. Catchpole where Ron's parents lived. In 2004 Hermione was instrumental in the passing of the House Elves Act which banned the beating and torturing of House Elves under wizard law and in 2008 she claimed another victory with the introduction of the House Elf Pay Act which allowed House Elves to demand payment if they wished and made it illegal for a family to have a house elf in their service without a contract between the two parties drawn up by the ministry.

In January 2006 Hermione gave birth to her first child, Rose Weasley. She was followed two years later by Hugo Weasley. In 2009 Hermione became the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures after her mentor and long term ally Lauren Jenkins passed away aged 67. Hermione stayed in this role for two years before accepting a promotion to the role of Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. To help her cope with this more demanding role the family moved to London so she could be nearer the office.

Ron Weasley

Unlike his friends Ron did not spend a year relaxing. Instead he went to help his brother George restart his business Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Ron stayed in this job for three years when he applied successfully for his Auror's license, joining his best friend Harry Potter on the team. In March 2002 he married his long term girlfriend Hermione Granger and the two moved into the country near to where Ron's parents Molly and Arthur Weasley live. That summer he played a key role in the first neo-death eater crisis, personally duelling and defeating Blaise Zabini in the final battle in October.

Three years later his first child, Rose was born followed two years later by Hugo. He has served on the Auror squad for the past ten years and helped put down the second neo-death eater crisis of 2009 and the Vampire/Werewolf crisis of 2010/11.

Neville Longbottom

After a year spent relaxing with his friends Neville began a journalistic career writing a column on Herbology for the daily prophet. He also wrote pieces on his role in the wizarding war, his honest first hand accounts of his experiences won him a legion of female fans but it was his fellow DA members Hannah Abbot, who also now worked in the Herbology section at the prophet, who won his heart and in 2003 they were married. Neville's journalistic work led him into writing books as well including his works on Herbology; _Mandragora Magic , Soil Sorcery _and _Weed Wizardry_. His best success in the literary world came with the critically acclaimed bestseller _Notes of a Frontline Soldier_ which was an account of his experiences during the second wizarding war. The book topped the best seller list for seven months in row during 2005.

In 2007 Neville left his job at the Daily Prophet to take up the role of Herbology teacher at Hogwarts after long term incumbent Pomona Sprout became headmistress of the famous school. Neville has remained as Herbology teacher for the past six years and last year saw the arrival of his and Hannah's first child, Alice.

Seamus Finnegan Prewett 

For the first year after the war Seamus spent the year coming to grips with the new status quo in his life with his friends at his house. His mother had been tragically killed during the war but had told him when he last saw her that his father was really the deceased Fabien Prewett meaning that he was actually the cousin of his friends Ron and Ginny Weasley (Fabien was the brother of Ron and Ginny's mother Molly). It took Seamus awhile to come to grips with having a whole new family he never knew he had. He spent the next few years trying to make it as a Quidditch player to some success, he came very close to winning the league as a chaser for the Helmesford Harriers in 2002 but was soon forced to retire due to recurring injury problems at the end of the 2004 season. He soon found work though due to his experiences in the second wizarding war as a security advisor to large wizarding company's. It was his experiences in the war which gained him his next job in 2006 when then Hogwarts Headmaster Filius Flitwick invited him to become the schools new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher which Seamus gladly accepted.

Dean Thomas

After a year spent relaxing with his friends Dean took over responsibility for the wellbeing of Teddy Lupin (now Teddy Lupin Thomas) who until then had been in the care of his maternal grandmother Andromeda Tonks who passed away less than a year after her daughter Nymphadora and her husband Remus, Teddy's mother and father, were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. Dean officially adopted Teddy on the 17th of July 1999 and the two of them stayed living with Dean's long term best friend Seamus Finnegan Prewett. Naturally with a young child to take care of Dean found it difficult to get work but thankfully due to the help of friend and fellow DA member Luna Lovegood, who took a very relaxed attitude to finding work after she finished school, he was able to take up a job as an advisor on Muggle related issues to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on apart time basis. As Teddy got older Dean joined the Dangerous Magical Creature Response Unit again only part time until Teddy started at Hogwarts in 2009 when Dean took over the leadership of the unit. His greatest achievement in this post was the intervention his unit made together with the Auror squad under Harry Potter into the Werewolf/Vampire War of 2010/11. It was a high risk move and he received high praise for it in the ministry. He has been invited several times to join his friends Harry and Ron in the Auror squad but has refused each time saying that he would like to wait until Teddy has left Hogwarts before taking up a role.

Pavarti and Padma Patil

Pavarti and Padma both took up healers positions at St Mungo's in early 2000. They both remained working their together until 2007 when Padma left study advanced magical medicine in Germany for two years. Pavarti stayed on at the hospital and became the Head Healer for the Care of Magical Bugs and Diseases. Padma returned to England in 2009 after finishing her course but didn't rejoin her sister at St Mungo's. Instead she set up her own line of magical medical products and now has stores in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade.


End file.
